Ben Hur/09
Kategoria:Ben Hur Miasto Misenum, którego nazwę nosiło również pobliskie wzgórze, leżało o kilka mil od dzisiejszego Neapolu, w kierunku wschodnio-południowym. Dziś tylko ruiny świadczą o jego świetnej przeszłości. W 24 roku Pańskim po narodzinach Chrystusa Pana gród ten był jednym z najznaczniejszych na zachodnim wybrzeżu Italii. Podróżny, który by w owym roku przybył na wzgórze , ujrzałby zatokę neapolitańską równie uroczą wówczas jak dzisiaj; zachwycałby się niezrównanym wybrzeżem, przerażał dymiącym kraterem, słuchał szmeru fal i wodząc oczyma to na Ischię, to na Capri, podziwiałby łagodny błękit nieba. Widok piękna utrudziłby oczy jego, jak słodycz podniebienie, szukałby odmiany. Zachwyciłby wzrok jego nareszcie widok, którego dzisiaj już nie ma - na dole kołysała się na falach część floty rzymskiej, druga zaś część stała u brzegów na kotwicy. Otwarta brama wiodła z ulicy miasta na groblę, wysuniętą na znaczną długość w morze. Pewnego chłodnego poranka we wrześniu, ujrzał strażnik, strzegący bramy portowej, zbliżające się towarzystwo z dwudziestu do trzydziestu osób złożone. Najliczniejszymi w tym gronie byli niewolnicy, niosący pochodnie, wprawdzie dymiące raczej niż płonące, ale pełne wonnego zapachu indyjskiego nardu. Panowie szli, wiodąc się pod rękę; na czele postępował mężczyzna liczący około pięćdziesięciu lat, łysawy, z wieńcem laurowym na rzadkim włosach, a zdawał się być przedmiotem jakiejś szczególnej czci. Wszyscy mieli białe wełniane togi, szeroko obłożone purpurą. Stróż rzucił tylko okiem i poznał, że byli to dostojnicy wysokiego rodu i że odprowadzali po uczcie nocnej przyjaciela swego na okręt. Zasłyszana rozmowa utwierdziła go w tym domyśle. - Nie, mój Kwintuszu - rzekł jeden z nich, zwracając się do uwieńczonego męża. - Fortuna nie lada figla nam płata, zabierając ciebie tak rychło. Zaledwie wczoraj przybyłeś i znów ruszasz na morze; nie miałeś nawet czasu przywyknąć od nowa do chodzenia po lądzie. - Na Kastora! - rzekł drugi, winem odurzony - nie narzekajcie; nasz Kwintusz popłynie, aby odzyskać to, co w grze ostatniej nocy utracił. Inaczej gra się w kości na pokładzie płynącego okrętu, inaczej na wybrzeżu - wszak prawda, Kwintuszu? - Nie bluźń bogini szczęścia! - dorzucił inny - nie jest ona ani ślepą, ani niestałą. Zabiera wprawdzie Kwintusza spośród nas, ale zwróci go nam obsypanego nowymi zwycięstwami. - Grecy zabierają go nam - przerwał drugi - ich więc obwiniajmy, a nie bogów. Tak rozmawiając, minęło towarzystwo bramę i weszło na groblę w zatoce, oświeconą porannym słońcem. Staremu żeglarzowi szmer i pluskanie fal wydało się najmilszym pozdrowieniem; odetchnął też całą piersią, wciągając woń morza milszą nad zapach nardu, a wzniósłszy rękę, zawołał: - Nie brałem udziału w bitwie pod Antium, lecz pod Preneste. A oto wiatr zachodni! Dzięki ci, fortuno, matko moja! Towarzysze powtórzyli okrzyk, a niewolnicy wywijali pochodniami. - Widzicie, oto przybywa... zbliża się! - mówił wskazując na przypływającą galerę z drugiej strony grobli. - Czyż żeglarzowi potrzeba innej kochanki? Zaprawdę, Gajuszu, twoja Lukrecja nie jest od niej wdzięczniejsza. Zachwyconym okiem patrzył na zbliżający się okręt, który usprawiedliwiał jego dumę. Biały żagiel powiewał z niskiego masztu, wiosła to się zniżały, to znów wznosiły, chwilę ważyły się nad powierzchnią fal, po czym znów opadały, równym, miarowym ruchem, niby skrzydła. - Tak, szanujcie bogi! - rzeki dalej, z oczami utkwionymi w okręt. - Oni zsyłają nam sposobność, a biada, jeśli jej wyzyskać nie umiemy. Co się zaś tyczy Greków, zapominasz, Lentuluszu, że piraci, których mam poskromić, są właśnie Grekami. Jedno zwycięstwo nad nimi więcej znaczy niż sto nad Afrykaninami. - Więc droga twoja wiedzie na Morze Egejskie? Oczy i serce żeglarza były jeszcze przy okręcie. - Jakaż lekkość i wdzięk! Jak mało troszczy się o fale, jak ptak latający w przestworzu! - mówił w uniesieniu, ale wnet dodał: - Daruj, Lentuluszu, że nie odpowiedziałem na twe pytanie. Tak jest, płynę na Morze Egejskie, a ponieważ odjazd mój bliski, powiem wam, ale zachowajcie to dla siebie: nie chciałbym abyście przy spotkaniu robili wyrzuty duumwirowi, bo jest moim przyjacielem. Handel między Grecją a Aleksandrią nie jest słabszy od handlowych stosunków tego miasta z Rzymem. Obecnie w tym kraju panuje wielki nieurodzaj, mieszkańcy bowiem zaniedbali obchodu świąt zielonych, za co mszcząc się Tryptolemus. dał im żniwo niewarte zbioru. Te zdarzenia wywołały większy ruch handlowy, nie znoszący ani dnia przerwy. Może słyszeliście o piratach chersońskich, krążących po wodach euksińskich; na Bachusa, są to śmiałki, jakich mało! Wczoraj więc doszła do Rzymu wiadomość, że flota ich opłynęła brzegi Bosforu, zatopiła bizantyjskie i chalcedońskie galery, a rozbójnicy. nienasyceni tym powodzeniem, wpłynęli na Morze Egejskie. Otóż kupcy handlujący zbożem i mający okręty we wschodnich portach Morza Śródziemnego, zadrżeli z przerażenia, słysząc o tych nieszczęściach, i udali się do samego cesarza, prosząc o pomoc. Otrzymali posłuchanie, a dziś wypływa z Rawenny sto galer, a z Misenum - zatrzymał się jakby dla pobudzenia ciekawości przyjaciół i dokończył dumnie: - jedna. - Szczęśliwy Kwintuszu! Winszujemy ci! - Wyróżnienie poprzedza zapewne awans - możemy cię pozdrowić duumwirem. - Kwintusz Ariusz duumwir brzmi lepiej niż... Kwintusz Ariusz trybun. Takimi lub podobnymi życzeniami zasypywano go zewsząd. - Cieszę się wraz z innymi - rzekł na koniec przyjaciel, ceniący przede wszystkim wino, - ale będąc praktycznym, zaczekam z życzeniami aż się, dowiem, kochany duumwirze, czy ten awans wpłynie korzystnie na twoje wykształcenie w grze w kości. Wtedy dopiero ocenię, czy bogowie chcieli ci dobrze, czy źle usłużyć... w tej sprawie. - Stokrotnie wam dziękuję, przyjaciele moi! - rzekł Ariusz. - Gdybyście mieli latarnie, mniemałbym, żeście augurami, ale zaiste idę dalej, bo was zowią wróżbitami i dowiodę, że cudownie odgadujecie! Patrzcie i czytajcie! Wydobył z fałd swej togi zwitek papieru i podał go im, mówiąc: Oto co otrzymałem ostatniej nocy przy stole od Sejana. Imię to miało już wówczas wielkie znaczenie w świecie rzymskim, a nie było jeszcze shańbione, jak się to później stało. - Sejan! - zawołali wszyscy razem, otaczając tego, który czytał, co minister napisał. "Sejan do C. Cecyliusza Rufusa, Duumwira. Rzym XIX. Kal. Sept. Cezar otrzymał dobre wieści o Kwintuszu Ariuszu, trybunie. Nadto chwalono odwagę, której dał dowody na wodach zachodnich: przeto wolą jest Cezura, aby bezzwłocznie przeniesionym został na Wschód. Również wolą jest Cezara, abyś natychmiast doskonale uzbroił sto statków pierwszej klasy o trzech rzędach wioseł, i wyprawił je przeciw piratom, którzy zjawili się na Morzu Egejskim; Kwintusz zaś ma objąć komendę nad flotą tak zaopatrzoną. Twoją jest rzeczą dalsze szczegóły tego rozkazu wykonać. Potrzeba jest nagląca, jak się o tym przekonasz z raportów danych do przeczytania; zawierają one wskazówki dla ciebie i wymienionego Kwintusza. Sejan." Ariusz nie słuchał treści listu, uwagę jego pochłaniał całkowicie okręt wyłaniający się coraz wyraźniej na falach morskich. W spojrzeniu, które nań rzucał, gorzał zapał i uniesienie; wreszcie uniósł koniec swej togi, a w odpowiedzi na ten znak rozwinięto szkarłatną flagę i kilku żeglarzy ukazało się równocześnie na pokładzie, aby zwinąć żagle. Obrócono belkę podtrzymującą kotwicę, a ruch wioseł podwoił się; galera pędziła ku brzegowi. Z prawdziwym zadowoleniem patrzył Ariusz na sprawność swych ludzi. - Na boginie! - rzekł jeden z towarzyszy, oddając zwój papieru, - nie przystoi nam mówić, że przyjaciel nasz będzie dopiero wielkim, bo zaprawdę już nim jest. Będziemy mieli czym karmić miłość naszą ku niemu. Azali masz jeszcze co do powiedzenia nam? - Nic więcej - odparł Ariusz. - To czegoście się ode mnie dowiedzieli, jest już w Rzymie przestarzałą nowiną. Co do reszty, duumwir jest dyskretny i dowiem się dopiero na statku, gdzie na mnie czeka opieczętowany pakunek, a w nim podane bliższe szczegóły spotkania i mojego połączenia się z flotą. Gdybyście jednak mieli zamiar złożenia ofiar jakiemu bóstwu, proście u ołtarza za przyjacielem rozwijającym żagle i wiosłującym gdzieś w kierunku Sycylii. Ale oto zbliża się statek - dodał zwracając się ku galerze. Zajmują mnie jego kierownicy, wszakże z nimi płynąć i walczyć będę. Tymczasem podziwiajmy ich zręczność i sztukę, bo niełatwe jest przybicie do brzegu tak ukształtowanego jak ten, na którym stoimy. - Jak to, więc wcale nie znasz tego okrętu? - Nie widziałem go nigdy i nie wiem, czy mi znajomych już ludzi przywiezie. - Jest to bezpieczne? - To rzecz małej wagi. Na morzu zapoznajemy się łatwo, a w chwili niebezpieczeństwa rodzi się tak miłość, jak nienawiść. Galera należała do klasy statków szybko pływających; była długa, wąska, mało w wodzie zanurzona. Wspaniały i zgrabnie wygięty tram statku, przecinając fale niby nożem, pruł wodę szybko, i wyrzucał z wdziękiem przy zbliżaniu się do brzegu dwa strumienie wody na dwie wysokości człowieka, skraplając cały pokład. Poniżej tramu sterczało mocno żelazem okute rostrum, czyli dziób, służący w walce do obrony. Boki galery otoczone były silnym gzymsem, tworząc niejako uzupełnienie przedpiersia. Poniżej tego gzymsu mieściły się w trzech rzędach otwory do wioseł zaopatrzone ochronami z wołowej skóry, służące do zasłonienia wiosłujących. Takich otworów było tak z lewej, jak prawej strony po sześćdziesiąt. Dalszą ozdobę statku stanowiły wysokie maszty. Dwie wielkie i grube liny przeprowadzone przez cały pokład okrętu, służyły do zapuszczania kotwic. Takie proste urządzenie pokładu wskazywało, że główna siła statku polegała na wiosłach. Maszt umieszczony niezupełnie w środku, ale trochę ku przodowi galery, podtrzymywały liny i sznury splecione w drabinkę. Towarzystwo stojące na grobli mogło widzieć prócz majtków, którzy tylko co zwinęli żagle i siedzieli bezczynnie na rejach, jednego tylko człowieka w hełmie i z tarczą. Sto dwadzieścia dębowych wioseł co dzień pumeksem i wodą czyszczonych lśniło w świetle i pracowało ruchem ciągłym, rytmicznym, jakby jedną i tą samą poruszane ręką. Dzięki tej dokładności, galera sunęła szybkością nieustępującą dzisiejszym parowcom. Ten szybki ruch statku przeraził nieobeznanych z żeglugą towarzyszy trybuna. Nagle człowiek, stojący na pokładzie, podniósł rękę i dał właściwy znak, a wszystkie wiosła podniosły się i zatrzymały chwilę w powietrzu, aby wnet w dół opaść. Woda zaszumiała i zagotowała się, statek zatrzeszczał w swych spojeniach i stanął od razu. I jeszcze jeden znak ręką, a znów wiosła podniosły się i opadły; tym razem jednak ruch ich był przeciwny, a statek okręcił się z lewej ku prawej stronie, jakby wkoło własnej osi, i zbliżył się bokiem do wybrzeża. Nagle zabrzmiała trąbka, a wszystkimi otworami okrętu weszła na pokład załoga w pełnej zbroi, stalowych hełmach, ze świecącymi tarczami i oszczepami. W chwili, gdy żołnierze szli ku przodowi statku, jakby do walki, majtkowie chwycili liny i kołysali się na rejach głównego masztu. Oficerowie i muzykanci zajęli przeznaczone miejsca bez hałasu i niepotrzebnego zgiełku. Gdy okręt zbliżył się zupełnie do brzegu, spuszczono pomost; a trybun zwrócił się do swych towarzyszy i rzekł z powagą, której pierwej nie okazywał: - Czas myśleć o obowiązku, przyjaciele moi! - Zdjął wieniec z głowy i oddał amatorowi gry w kości. - Weź ten mirt, ulubieńcze kości - rzekł. - Jeśli wrócę, spróbuję odzyskać moje sestercje; jeśli zwycięstwo nie będzie moim, nie wrócę tu więcej, a wtedy wieniec zawiesisz w twoim atrium. Potem roztworzył ramiona i każdego kolejno uściskiem żegnał. - Bogowie niechaj ci sprzyjają, Kwintuszu - mówili. - Bywajcie zdrowi! - odpowiedział. Niewolnikom, pochylającym na pożegnanie pochodnie, skinął ręką; potem zwrócił się ku pięknej galerze. Gdy stanął na pomoście, zagrały trąby, a na maszcie ukazała się purpurowa chorągiew, godło dowódcy floty.